Spectroscopy, which broadly refers to the interaction between energy and matter, may be used for such purposes as chemical and biological sensing. In a typical spectroscopy measurement, incident radiation (photons, for example) is directed to a particular analyte (i.e., a species, molecule, compound, biological or non-biological specimens, or, in general, matter being analyzed). The molecules in the analyte can inelastically scatter (Raman scatter) the incident radiation or the molecules can emit photons (luminescence) as a result of absorbing the incident photons.